


Aftermath

by Promisingyoung_woman



Category: Chewbacca - Fandom, Han Solo - Fandom, Lando Calrissian - Fandom, Princess Leia Organa - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, leia organa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Han Solo, POV Lando Calrissian, POV Leia Organa, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promisingyoung_woman/pseuds/Promisingyoung_woman
Summary: Han Solo has just been freed from carbonite after six long months. Along with his friends, Han must adjust back to normal life because there is a battle coming.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian & Han Solo, Lando Calrissian & Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote the bare bones for this fic back in 2015. I posted it on Wattpad and had a good amount of praise. Now that I'm older and have a better understanding of writing I have update the story. The basic plot from my Wattpad story is still here, but I have made this fic much more in depth and something today I would enjoy reading. I hope you guys all enjoy.

Lando POV

Lando exited the cockpit leaving it in the capable hands of Chewbacca. Lando had to admit that he had enjoyed the last six months co-piloting with the Wookiee. Of course, they did not start on the best foot, but with their common goal to rescue Han the two of them had time to bond and learn to respect one another. Lando had genuinely missed this form of companionship. Running Cloud City had its perks, but at the end of the day, everyone he spoke to was an employee and not a friend. Trying to clear his mind of the ultimate, inevitably of leaving this place Lando secretly wished to call home; he decided to walk down the ship's corridors to the captain's cabin.

Since leaving Tatooine, Chewie and Lando had not heard anything from Han and Leia. Lando thought it best to check in on the pair. Lando also wanted to double-check Han's hibernation sickness and make sure it had not worsen during the journey. Reaching the captain's cabin Lando knocked. Through the metal door, Lando heard Han's voice,

"What!" Was shouted through a whisper. Lando could not deny the voice sounded very horse. Palming the door open, a shirtless Han emerged from the attached fresher and in the bunk, an asleep Leia came into view. "What you want?" Han asked face covered in shaving cream. Lando noted Han must have just gotten out of the sonic because his hair was damp.

"Did you get any sleep?" Lando worriedly questioned. Leia had mentioned several times before and after freeing Han that rest would be critical to his recovery. Not fazed by the question Han stretched his neck to look at the holo-clock on his bedside.

"Man you're almost as bad as Leia." Turning his back on Lando, Han walked back into the fresher, "I crashed right when we took off. So I've been asleep for around five standard hours. No need to worry." Han finished.

Lando followed Han into the fresher and leaned against the door-frame.

"Okay buddy," Lando sarcastically started. "I just wanted to make sure you were not puking your guts out into the vac. Sorry for trying to be a good friend." Lando crossed his arms with a smirk knowing fully well Han knew he was joking. "When you wake up?"

"No puking," Lando observed Han pull his skin taut as he ran a razor blade across his cheek, "I woke about twenty minutes or so ago. I was covered in sand and sweat so I took a sonic to clean up." Han rinsed the razor blade under the sink's water and continued to shave.

Lando was a little dumbfounded at how well Han was coping. Leia had been researching human carbon-freezing for months and though limited answers to how one would react after being released, Han seemed unaffected. Sure his eyesight had been gone for a few hours and he almost passed out on the speeder on the way back to the Falcon due to exhaustion, but Leia had made it seems like Han would not be fully recovered for weeks. Yet here the man stood shaving his face looking right as rain.

Lando looked back towards the bunk to check out Leia. She was dead asleep with the covers pulled almost entire off. Leia's hair was fanned out across the width of the bunk and Lando also noticed she was wearing one of Han's white shirts that was at less two times too big for her.

"Well her Highness had us all prepped for the worse for months. Sleepless nights and all." Lando noticed Han twitch when he mentioned Leia's lack of sleep. It was obvious that Han was aware of Leia's worry, "I guess she had nothing to be afraid of." Han turned around at Lando's comment and made a quick look at Leia in the bunk.

"Yeah. I guess she was wrong." Han said without a bit of confidence. Lando guessed Han too was confused to why he was not suffering from any side effects. Not wanting to cause any undue worry Lando tried to reassure Han.

"Anyways, we should be reaching Sullust in one standard hour, so soon enough you will be back to your regular schedule in no time." Han broke his gaze from the asleep Leia and looked at Lando. Fear. That was all Lando could see in Han's eyes. Lando had a bad feeling that Han was running on some adrenaline high and that in any moment he was going to crash. Wishing they were closer, Lando just gave Han a sympathetic look and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alrighty," Lando turned around and headed to exit the quarters, "you should probably wake your girlfriend up so she will be fully ready to face the raft of the high command. I have a strong feeling her debriefing is an event she is not looking forwards to." Going wide-eyed, Han quickly looked back towards Leia's sleeping form. Sith! Lando thought to himself. "Buddy," Lando placed both of his hands on Han's shoulders to calm him down, "forget what I said. That was stupid. Leia is strong enough to face any confrontation." Together both men looked at Leia. Lando could not remember a moment in their six-month acquaintance seeing Leia that relaxed. Lando assumed Han's safe return had caused Leia to be at ease. Lando looked back at Han and took a breath, "Han you got nothin' to worry about." Han followed Lando and let out a shaking breath. He then switched back into his cocking self, smirking.

"Oh Lando," Han patted Lando on the check and went back into the fresher to finish shaving, "I'm Han Solo. Of course, I've got nothin' to worry about." Lando took that as his cue to leave and he exited the room and palmed the door closed. Lando walked back down from where he originally came in the cockpit with a sad smile on his face. That man has no idea what was coming.

Han POV

Han stared at his reflection in the fresher mirror. If he was being honest with himself he had never felt worse. Everything was sore and heavy, his eyesight was still not 100% back to normal and he was growing more nauseous by the minute. Han just wanted things to go back to how they were before. Han had not even completely comprehended that he was in carbonite for six months. For him, it had felts like only moments. Placing his razor blade down on the sink, Han was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Taking a moment, Han sat down on the vac to steady himself. He knew everything Leia had told him since she saved him was not wrong, but entirely true. He was not getting any better like he had convinced Lando. Han laid his head on the sink's countertop. The cool metal was a refreshing feeling. Since getting back to the Falcon Han's body temperature kept flipping between Hoth freezing levels to excruciatingly, Tatooine hot. Right now Han's body felt like it was on fire and that was the main reason he took a sonic; to gain some relief. Han was tempted to go back in the sonic and just let the cold water fall over him, but he felt too weak to walk back to the sonic and stand. Han was debating finishing his shaving when he felt a hand on his neck. Jerking up out of surprise he saw a concerned Leia beside him. He had not even heard her come in. 

"Is your head bothering you?" She asked as she brushed his hair out of his face, "Or is leaving half of our face unshaven a new look you're going for?" Leia smirked at Han with that line, but deep down he knew her mind was probably going to a hundred different conclusions.

"Um...yeah I have a bit of a headache, nothing too bad though." Han tried to play it off as he had for the majority of the trip. Leia had enough to worry about and Han not feeling well was something she did not need to add to her list.

"Are you sure? You are as pale as a ghost." Leia was now feeling Han's forehead for his temperature. Han could tell there was no fooling her.

"Ok, I might not be feeling the best," Han admitted. Leia started to assess Han's symptoms. She grabbed a small hand towel by the sink and dampened it with cool water. She then placed the towel across Han's forehead. Leia then picked up the razor blade Han abandoned and began finishing what he could not.

"How do you feel? Achy? Nauseous?" It was like she was reading his mind.

"A bit."

"A bit?" She questioned stepping in between his legs for better leverage at his jaw, "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worse, what does a bit mean?" She stopped shaving and waited for his answer. Han did not know how to answer because the truth was way higher than ten, but he did not want to cause any more worry than he already had. "Han," Leia said to grab his attention, "I want to know so I can help you." Han stared at her for a moment deciding she was probably right.

"Like maybe...a little worse than...ten." Leia's eyes grew and he knew honesty was bantha shit.

"Han you should have told me." She held his face in her palms and Han knew she was holding in tears.

"I didn' want to be a hassle," Han said adverting his eyes from her glance.

"Han," Leia said sweetly, pulling his eyes back to her, "you could never be a hassle." She kissed his cheek. "Were you not aware this whole rescue mission was for you?" She asked lightly. Leia found another small towel and used it to wipe the extra shaving cream off Han's face.

"Well," Han stared, "yeah. That's why I didn' want to cause any more worry." Han's usual cockiness and swagger was out the window and replaced with a schoolboy shyness. Leia threw the used towel into the sink then stepped back between Han's legs. Han then noticed that she was wearing one of his sleep shirts. It engulfed her frame and fell to her knees, but Han could not lie that it reassured him of their current relationship status. Sure she had kissed him after he was free of the carbonite, but it could have been some spur of the moment action to reassure him. Han placed his hands on the back of Leia's thighs testing the waters. Han was nothing but wrong because Leia leaned into his touch and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm going to worry either way," Leia admitted. "I just want to do everything I'm capable of doing to give you some relief." Man, Han was so gone. He was in love with this woman and there was no denying it. All Leia ever did was care for other people. Lando's words from before about her lack of sleep made Han think of all the sleepless lights Leia had of just researching and planning on how to save him. Han was never a person many cared for. An orphan, being in the academy and a smuggler were parts of his life that were very different, but being alone was something they all had in common. Right now at this moment Han pushed away his past and looked at his future in front of him. Leia made Han feel like he truly mattered. Looking at Leia's face all Han could see was her beauty and wisdom. He still could not believe she chose him. He leaned forward, causing the towel to fall from his forehead, and leaned into her stomach.

"I missed you." He told her in a whisper. Han felt her fingers run through his damp hair. Leia then kissed him on top of his head.

"Me too you nerfherder," Leia replied. Han pressed a light kiss to her stomach and held her close. After embracing for a few moments Leia pulled back. "Ok, I should probably get you a pill for your headache. It will make sure it does not worsen until we reach base." Leia went to the overhead compartment above the sink and checked for the correct bottle. Running his hand through his hair Han remembered what Lando informed him of their current destination. 

"Lando was just in here and said we'll be arriving at Sullust in one hour," Han told her.

"That's good," Leia replied. She came back to Han with two painkillers in her hand.

Han just looked at her. Her brown hair had been pulled into a low bun and her skin was darkly tanned from the previous day. She was so beautiful and was all his.

"You're so beautiful." Han just needed to say it. All he could think of at the moment was how beautiful she looks at that very second.

Han noticed the pink creeping up to her cheeks as she blushes. She also tucked a loose strand of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear.

"You're just saying that. I'm a mess," Leia confessed. Han was hurt she did not believe him but knew it was her insecurities getting the better of her.

"You're a very beautiful mess," Han replied to her. Leia smiled. Han pulled her close and placed the painkillers in her hand on the sick. He brought her so close she sat on his lap. Kissing her on the nose Han said, "I'm so glad I found you." Leia's big brown eyes looked into his.

"Me too."

They held their foreheads together and enjoyed the movement. Leia than untangled herself from Han and grabbed the painkillers. "I will go get you a glass of water and after you should lay back in bed." She placed the painkillers in Han's palm. Walking back into the quarters she pulled some cargo pants out from the closet and put them on. "When I get back I'm going to have a shower, so I look somewhat presentable when we arrive."

Wobbly, Han stood up from the vac. Ignoring the pounding in his head, aches in his joints and nauseous in his throat he walked over to Leia. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I could join that shower," Han said.

Leia turned in his arms and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Not today flyboy." Leia than broke free of Han's embrace and palmed the quarter's door open. She walked out into the hall.

Han smiled and fell back onto the bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave all your comments and suggestions. I originally wrote six chapters, so I am going through each one and updating them. I also want to add two to three more chapters to finish it, because I never did. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
